A Wicked Heart with a Warm Face
by RikuMewKira
Summary: Young Roxas finds the safety and solace found in Axel to be slowly dripping away into a puddle beneath a demonic, hateful man with lustful intent. M for a reason seen later in the story. Rape and Abuse.
1. Welcome to My Life

A/N: This is all true, I can't suffer anymore to hide this story. I have replaced characters and some events are altered, not the content but the timing. I do not own any of the characters used. I wish I owned the Kingdom Hearts franchise, but I do not. This is set in an AU, in which Roxas is female and Sora is as well.

* * *

Roxas stared ahead. Her blue eyes dark and empty. The beautiful cerulean windows staring as the teacher ranted, the blue filled with so much hate that it should have been a deep jade. She watched with cold speculation as the teacher drew her circles around the nucleus of the atom.  
She heard laughter from the behind her and felt her stomach jump. Roxas loved that sound, she admired the freedom in it that she didn't have. Temptation begged her to face the foolish child trying to stifle a laugh behind her back. Her  
heart pounded though she felt calmed by the sound. These moments perplexed her. What normally caused her to sweat and hide her face, made her wanna stand up. It made her want the whole world to see her, to know she exists.  
"Boys," the teacher called. Her lecture distracted by the knot-heads a few chairs behind Roxas.  
Roxas watched as heads turned. She followed the action, not to avoid being left out, but to look at the handsome devil now silent in an awkward gaze with the other students. Roxas blushed as the acid green eyes passed her. Roxas gasped, fighting to hold in a giggle as her insides warmed.  
"Anyways, I guess you should all get back with your groups from yesterday. I expect your periodic tables at the end of class." The teacher placed her whiteboard marker back on the shelf and surrendered to the young teenagers. She's learned not to fight them after tears of trying to shove science into their throats.  
Roxas scrambled over to Sora and went to the conjoined room with the short brunette. The two set down their supplies, claiming the lab tables for themselves. They then quickly ran to grab the paper with all their prior work on it, the giant table covered with sketches of anime characters. Handfuls of every color marker were brought back to the table with the paper.  
Roxas giggled as she and Sora chatted. Every few minutes the blue orbs drifted up, eyeing a redhead across the room. Sora looked at the blonde girl with curious brown eyes. She followed the path of Roxas's sight and noticed the redhead working half-heartedly on his own project.  
Sora felt the need to gossip and figure out what attracted a straight-A, calculating, mature girl to a pile of shit. Excited to pry, Sora's tongue failed to annunciate the question. Roxas stared at the brunette and collapsed laughing. The harsh gasping sounds that came from a near silent laugh  
led green, wandering eyes to the thin blonde.  
"So, Roxas who do you like?" Sora struggled to control her giggling.  
"Why should I tell?" Roxas pouted, a cocky attitude forming a wall between the two friends.  
Sora sighed, "you know who I like. It's only fair."  
Roxas blushed and looked at the red head at the other table. She shook her head. "I can't tell you, Sora."  
"Why?"  
"Cause..."  
Sora noticed Roxas still didn't look into her eyes. She frowned, "you like Axel, don't you?"  
Roxas panicked and blushed. She shook her head quickly, "no's" burst out of her mouth in a loud continuum. She felt the warmth spread past her face, a splotch of red forming between her breasts. She sat completely embarrassed.  
Sora stood from her seat. "Hold on, stay right there." A devious smile formed on the nymph's  
lips.  
"Oh, Sora, please don't."  
Roxas grabbed at Sora's wrist but missed by a great distance. Tears filled the blonde's eyes as the other girl bounced over to the table across the room. She watched as the red-head looked up and to face the blushing Roxas. He smirked when he responded to Sora and looked to his project partner. The girl nodded and picked up their stuff. Roxas felt her blood pressure rise as the redhead sauntered to the blonde.  
"Hi," he left it simple. He didn't make many big impressions. The redhead was always trying to act cool and collected.  
The girl beside him just continued to work on the project. She sat through several minutes of bland conversation as it slowly led to Sora's goal. Sora pried her way into Axel's comfort zone. Prepping the conversation for the target, the goal.  
"So, Axel?" Sora smiled as she asked.  
Roxas stared at the soft voice  
that escaped the obnoxious girl. She had no idea that the tiny brunette was so devilish. The voice just produced, was the worst Roxas had ever heard. Never before was a human being so fake before Roxas's eyes.  
The disconnected response slipped from his lips with simple ease. "What Sora?"  
"Who do you like?"  
"What?" Axel choked on the word, shock apparent in his eyes as he tried to calm his face.  
Roxas starred at the brunette in shock. She kicked the shin of Sora from across the table, a blush settling across her cheekbones. Roxas froze and decided that Sora was no longer human, but a little imp. The brunette smiled at the boy, a mischievous grin painted on thin lips as she ignored the nerves evaporating off her friend.  
The girl beside Axel raised her head, she looked at Axel expectantly. "I'd like to know, too." She looked at Roxas directly, knowing that the little blonde was  
interested in the redhead.  
Not just the two girls knew about the intrest in the tall boy. The whole class knew of the feelings the girl felt for Axel. So many students had watched as Roxas bypassed her friends to sit with Axel during in-class work time. They had all watched as Roxas blushed in his presence and would sneak answers onto Axel's worksheets. Even Axel's friends knew there was something going on as Roxas tried to talk to the boy and would watch him from a far.  
"I don't think I can say. I don't actually like anybody." The voice Axel used was cold and empty.  
Roxas felt her heart break. She looked at the table, at the project and began to work. She ignored the cautious look that Axel cast her way. Unknown to her, a sad expression contorted the muscles of Axel's pale face. She felt her body was sodden, tears heavy as they waited for their cue.  
"Hey, Roxas," warm hand prodded her.  
"Do you like anybody?"  
Roxas looked up at Axel. She shook her head, the hope she had kept in her heart dashed in the second.  
The teacher called for the small group to pack up, Roxas stood up and grabbed the paper. She picked up all the stuff, a need to escape the room radiated off her. Sora watched as Roxas left the room. "You sure you don't like anyone, Axel?" Sora looked at the redhead as she helped him collect markers.  
"I actually like Roxas, but she doesn't like anybody."  
Sora laughed, she shook her head as she left the room. Left in her wake was a confused boy.

Roxas sighed, embarrassment over her foolish crush filled her. All she wanted was to go home, to curl up in a puddle. She wanted simply to tell her mommy about how the boy didn't like her. Roxas could already see her mom and dad telling her that's just how it was with boys.  
The final bell rang and she  
leapt to her feet. She wandered to her locker and stood, patiently trying to open the damned thing. It let out a ringing as she kicked it, before opening successfully the time after. She kneeled on the ground and put books into her backpack, fighting to remember which classes she had homework in.  
"Just do it!" Roxas turned to look as she saw Sora shoving a frightened Axel down the hallway.  
Roxas turned to her locker, upset and frustrated by her hopes being smashed by the boy approaching her. She slammed her locker and picked up her backpack. Standing, she turned to leave. She stopped before she even took a step as she looked at the boy in front of her.  
"Umm...Roxas?" Axel's voice was so quiet, Roxas just stared back.  
"Yeah?"  
Axel shifted his weight to the other foot, his face slowly grew red and he sputtered, fighting to get words out of his mouth. He finally got the words together, and when he did. All Roxas heard was, "will you go out with me?"  
Shock froze the thin blonde, she blushed profusely as she stared at the boy. She nodded, too shocked to speak. She watched as relief not only filled his features, but cooled the warm panic that he'd been expressing.  
"Really?" He grinned as she nodded again. "Could you come to my locker, I need your phone number. If you don't mind."  
Roxas smiled and followed the redhead to his locker, standing patiently as he passed her his phone. She inserted her number, noting how they had the exact same device. She smiled at him and asked if he rode a bus.  
"Yeah," he replied softly, glancing at her from stuffing his messenger bag. He asked, "Do you?"  
Roxas nodded as she hummed her response. She smiled at the handsome boy as he walked beside her toward the buses. They walked silently, neither knowing what to say or do. The only thing in common was a smile that had taken root in both of their faces. He glances down at her and she smiled at his inviting eyes.  
Walking out the door the redhead paused as she tried to walk to her bus. "My bus is that way," he said as he pointed to their left.  
"But my bus is over there," Roxas whines as she pointed to the right. She pointed in the opposite direction of the boy beside her.  
They stood concerned and confused before they decided to say good-bye there. The pair turning and walking away from each other to go home. Roxas smiled as she walked away, her pace slow with a deep longing she wouldn't realize for a while.  
Getting on the bus, she sat patiently, not arguing with the sixth grader in her seat. She didn't pull out her iPod and listen to some random song. She smiled and pulled out her phone and turned on the device, a gentle buzzing as it woke from a lazy day in her locker.  
"_Hey :)_," her phone showed a precious text. A gift from the redhead who smiled on his own bus.


	2. Open a New Wound

She smiled as they cuddled, happy to be home. The January snow had melted to welcome a green Summer. The leaves now slowly lost their color, they were losing their power, and fell to the ground. The fall ushered in cold days, several days she shivered into his side on the bus. Axel still in love with his little blonde.

They remembered homecoming, their first real dance together. She remembered the smile on his face when he saw her dressed so nice. She drifted away from reality as she imagined the pretty dress, loving the sparkles that reflected light so easily.

She giggled as she remembered being held close in his arms, the warm feel of his arms beneath the white dress shirt. She felt a coldness gather in her heart as she remembered the tragedy that had begun.

* * *

That was the first night.

It was the first night of a long year, a twisted and hateful event that gave way to much more.

Roxas kisses back as soft lips pressed against her own. She smiled gently into the kiss, ignoring the eyes of prying teachers and parents. When she pulled away from his warm mouth, he smiled and tried to brush a strand of hair back into place. Giggling, she pressed her face onto his chest.

"You need to stand back, you two should have more space." A woman frowned at Roxas and Axel. She ignored the circle beside the redhead and blonde. She didn't watch as boys ground into their dates, she watched only as Roxas and Axel swayed gently to music in an appropriate manner.

"Yes ma'am," Roxas smiled as she replied.

Axel was tired of it. He had spent the entirenight watching others dance in vulgar manners, while the innocent  
dance that his precious Roxykitten wanted wasn't allowed. He leaned down to Roxas's ear and whispered his proposition. He slowly turned the blonde so her ass bumped into his own hips.

"Axel." The whine in her voice filled with warning and concern, a trivial sound to a horny boy.

He moved his hips across her soft ass, a ticklish sensation that made Roxas blush. She whimpered and stood there as he humped her, as he moaned into her ear in front of their peers. She whined as he pressed his body harder to hers, grabbing her hips to keep her from moving.  
Eventually the thin girl gave in. She rubbed her ass against Axel, giving in to what he wanted. She whimpered as nobody tried to stop the couple. She whined as he ground harder against her, his actions rough.

The dance finally ended an hour later, they stood there facing each other. She smiled queasily at him. Letting the redhead kiss her again, his body so close she felt something against her lower stomach. She looked between them and realized his cock must have been erect. She whimpered and felt him press his hips into her waist as he hugged her, his pants far too warm. She could feel the hard-on in his pants move as he now humped her front. She pulled away this time and grabbed his hand to leave.

* * *

She pouted as she remembered that, looking at her aroused boyfriend. She sighed as he laid her down on the couch, the movie on his tv playing in the background. He moaned as he lifted Roxas's legs and kisses her through her jeans. He pressed his lips to where the denim legs met. She whined, as he pressed his face hard enough she could feel him kissing her like the pants weren't there.

He moved up, peeling up her shirt as he went. He smiled at her and licked her stomach. He moaned as he laid kisses all across the soft, pale flesh of his girlfriend's tummy. He moaned and continued for a great while until he realized that Roxas had lost intrest.

"Kitty," he whined as he begged for her attention.

Roxas turned to face the redhead boy laying over her. She jumped as she saw he was right over her chest. He leaned down and kissed her, his lips enveloping hers. She purred into the kiss, thinking he'd just leave it there. She felt disappointed when he dragged his tongue across her closed lips. She hated these kisses, he was an awful kisser to begin with. He salivated all over her face as he opened his mouth as far as it would go. She opened her mouth to his advance, trying to make sure he was happy as he moved his tongue inside her mouth. She could hear his heavy breathing as he tried to please himself with his kiss.

He pulled away, finally, a string of saliva connecting the two lips. He moaned and set his head between her two breasts. He looked up at her with his finest puppy eyes and covered them. He peeled back her shirt, the v-neck was his favorite. He moved her simple bra from his way. With his eyes shut he rubbed his face against her right breast. He found her nipple and captured it with his mouth, licking it gently before nipping and sucking on it. He snaked his hand up her shirt as she bucked into him. He grasped her left breast as he nipped hard enough on the other to hear her moan. She rubbed her hips up into his. She whined as he would tug on the poor little nipple, trying to please her with his teeth. He looked at her and kissed her, moaning as he rubbed his cock against her leg. He went back down to the erect nipple, he moaned into the flesh. He sucked on the smooth flesh, sending the girl beneath him wild with forced ecstasy as he just laid there sucking up her blood vessels. Later that evening, he would peek at the soft flesh and see the developing hickey.

He smiled and sat up, he was done for the night. He had been pleasured to see Roxas ready to scream underneath him. He pulled up the blonde, her torso wet with his saliva. She looked at him with soft eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder. Thinking that was the end of the night she kissed his cheek gently.

He grasped her hand, holding her tiny paw within his giant mitts. She smiled, thinking it would have just been him holding her hand. But she couldn't have imagined the zipper, she knew she had heard it. She looked over and saw him work his boner through his zipper, his pants still buttoned. He clenched his teeth as the basement's cold climate touched the heated erection. He forced Roxas's sweet little hand on his erection, his penis hot as he moaned into her neck.

She looked at him with broken eyes and wrapped her hand firmly around his cock. Watching his body as she slowly moved her hand up, gracing her thumb over the leaking tip. She brought her hand back down, wrapping her hand tightly around his member.  
She did this until she got tired of it and pressed his penis back in his pants. He wasn't finished, he hadn't cum, he was still hard. This time he was determined to be pleased to the fullest extent of his girlfriends capabilities.

Roxas laid down on her side, plenty of room behind her for the redhead to join quietly, but too little for him to touch her ass. He did lay behind her, his erect cock pressing into the cheeks of her ass. He pressed his boner into her ass, gripping her around the waist. He pulled it away and began to thrust it against the round of her ass. She frowned as he pressed a hand over where her body dipped between her legs, she whimpered as he pressed repeatedly on the section of her body. She moved his hand lower, to the right spot as he moaned into the back of her neck. He thrust against her, humping her as he sought out his own immense pleasure.

He gave up on cumming by mere dry-humping alone, pulling himself up and away from his thin girlfriend. He stood and looked at the stairs, then back to the girl who thought he loved her. He barked at her to sit up, and she obeyed. She frowned as he undid his pants, unbuttoning the sagging jeans and unzipping them. She looked at him with fearful eyes as he lowered the edge of his boxers. She watched him reveal a thick forest of deep red hairs, a lengthy tree bleeding its white sap emerged from under the blue cotton sky of his boxers. He pressed the tip of his penis to her lips, she pulled away and shook her head. He tried again, pressing harder this time. She again shook her head and saw the hateful look in the clouded green eyes.

In fear she took his length into her mouth when he pressed his cock against her thin lips again. Tears filling her eyes as shame filled her, as he pressed himself deep into her throat. She coughed around him, struggling to find a way to breathe around the genital. She pulled her head away, letting his cock fall out of her mouth. She looked at him expectantly, hoping he'd be pleased with the sinful act. He grasped his length and pressed it back against her lips.

"Please, Kitty," he whined. His eyes shut tight as he felt her take him back into her mouth. Wet lips closing around his dick, an amateur seal around it.

She whimpered as he thrust himself into her mouth. Pumping his erection between her lips and towards the back of her throat. She whined as he grasped her head roughly and tried to force her head to move. He pushed himself further into the heated cavern, moaning as a strong muscle rubbed feebly against the sensitive flesh. Trying to still his erection before she threw up, she forced her tongue to run against his leaking head. Trying to keep him from making her gag, desperate to please him quickly. She felt drool exit her lips as she fought to swallow. It dripped down her chin and onto her breasts, the saliva landing on the smooth flesh, _plip-plip_.  
He let out a soft groan and Roxas sputtered, she forced herself away from his cock. She pressed a hand to her mouth as tears filled her eyes, trickling down her cheeks. She looked up to his eyes, the bright emeralds clearer than before. He looked at her in confusion, watching as she looked sick, curling up on the floor. She looked at the concerned face and saw hatred instead, he went to her. He reached to wrap her in his arms, but realized something was wrong, watching as she pulled away.

With a quick glance he could see his softening penis, his open pants low on his wide hips, and the tears in his girlfriends eyes, was all connected. He reacted quickly, immediately stuffing his penis back into his boxers and zipping up his pants.

Tears filling his eyes he drained the glass of water he had from dinner, offering the empty cup to her."Spit it out." She shook her head, grasping the arms that were wrapping around her, fearing the other damage he could so to her. "Roxas, you don't need to swallow. Please, baby girl." He looked ready to cry.

His heart broke as he watched her open her mouth and showed her tongue. She had swallowed, taken in the vile liquid. The taste of battery acid sharp on her tongue as the tears fell down her pale cheeks, her heart torn apart by the boy she loved. She looked to him through a waterfall of tears.

Pulling away as he drew closer, she didn't see the tears falling down his own face."Roxykitty, did I... Kitty did you not want to?" The words struggled to fall out of his mouth, he stared at her. "Baby, did I..." He couldn't continue as she pulled away, silently sobbing in the corner by the old sofa.

She felt her heart shatter as she watched him spiral downwards in hatred of himself after what he had done to her. She looked at him with tear filled eyes, reaching for his arms as he began to mutter to himself. He pulled away and Roxas whimpered as he started hitting himself, hard punches thudding off his skull. She crawled off the couch and grabbed his arms, only to feel him run away again.

Roxas broke down, sobbing a little more than silent though nothing was louder than a whimper. She cried into her knees, scared he'd either hurt her or leave her after he had done something so horrible to her. She hugged him, forcing her way into his arms. He scrambled away, removing her from his lap as quickly as he could.

"Stop it." He looked at her with fear. Tears dripped down his face. "Kitty, I raped you." He ran a hand up his face, rubbing the pale skin as he then forced that same hand through thick red spikes. "Kitty, I've hurt you. I fucking raped you." Looking down at the weeping girl, his heart is broken. He crouches down and holds her left hand. "You can call the cops."

When she shakes her head, in her stubborn nature, Axel frowns. He looks at her and cries. The pain boiling inside Roxas, dripping down her face where he can see. "I can't Axel. I couldn't do that to you, Puppy."

* * *

**A/N:**** Now I understand that many of you may respond and tell me I brought it on myself. I know this and I am disappointed that I failed to stand up for myself at the most important time to do so. So if you chose to review-****_please do_****-just don't scold me. I've heard enough from myself when I give myself a hard time about the past.**


End file.
